


He wasn’t Gay, Damnit!

by Aziraphalessushi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Flashes perspective, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia, one sided crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphalessushi/pseuds/Aziraphalessushi
Summary: Ok I suck at summarysFlash Thompson had a crush. Peta Parker. Long, flowing hair and soft doe eyes.But one day Peta became Peter. And Flash still had a crush on the new him.





	He wasn’t Gay, Damnit!

**Author's Note:**

> What Flash does is bullying, and I’m not trying to condone this, simply provide my take on the story. 
> 
> I myself am not trans, nor anyone close to me, so please do not hesitate to tell me any inaccuracies or if I cross any lines.

Flash jumped as Peta appeared behind his locker. She was turned, with her back facing him, talking to her friend MJ. 

Their other friend was there too. Ted, or something of the like. 

“I’m just saying,” Peta’s clear, melodic voice rang out, “Why wouldn’t they explode it? How else would they have won?”

Great, Flash thought. They were nerding out over Star Wars again. 

Ted cut in. “Well, Peta, they could have taken over the ship. Then they would have a cool death machine on their hands.”

Mj stopped their argument. “Let’s table this and make it to class on time, shall we?” Sure enough, the warning bell rang, signaling one minute left to get to class, and another wasted opportunity to tell Peta how he felt.

What girl wouldn’t want him? His ego said. But at the same time, he got the strong feeling that Peta didn’t like him. Not romantically, but at all. And Mj. And maybe Ted. 

Flash sighed. Stupid brain, making him feel things. 

Enough stalling. He needed to get to class. 

—

After school, he may or may not have taken the long route home just to pass by the trio. God, was Peta ever alone?

It certainly didn’t seem so. She was always near her friends. 

So, Flash continued his crush, only taking comfort in the fact that soon, they would be in college.

And then it happened.

Peta cut her long, gorgeous hair, started wearing more and more science pun t-shirts and one day went by Peter. 

He still thought she-he was cute. What the hell? Peter was a guy now, and Flash only liked girls. So why did Peta-er still take up most of his dreams?

The thought kept him up a night. Flash was all respect, but he wasn’t gay, was he? Peter is a guy now. Peta never liked him, why should Peter?

He needed some way to find a way out. Clear his head. So against all of his moral standards, one day he struck up a conversation. A not very nice one.

“Hey penis.” Flash said, trying not to wince. The hurt that flashed on her-his face made him want to cry. 

Mj put her arm around Peter, and shot Flash a death glare. Man, he was so dead.

He was up late again that night. He feels like he made the wrong decision, but he couldn’t come back now. All he could go was keep going, just putting more and more distance between them until they were on another planet. 

So. Sometimes Peta, his dead name, other the only transphobic slang he could think of. No matter how much it hurt his chest, no matter the glares from Mj and Ted, he kept going.

But if random gofundmes started, paying for the cost of top surgeries, testosterone, and more, Flash never said anything about them. 

It almost made up for the hurt look on his face whenever he shot another jab at his dead name or a transphobic insult. 

Almost.


End file.
